


Down By the Bay

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: the human maid kirumi tojo cultivates a strong bond with kaede akamatsu, belonging to a sea faring species much different from her own.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 17





	Down By the Bay

Since an early age, Kirumi Tojo has always harbored a particular attraction to the sea since her childhood ; there was something about the calm sound of the waves crashing against the sore and salty smell of the ocean. She had to admit, however... there was another thing drawing her to that destination.

"Kirumi, you're here!!" Instantly, a small smile graced Kirumi's face as a familiar blonde female called out to her, half of her body a mermaidic tail, and fhe upper half's chest covered with a scaly wrap of lavender fabric. Then, a matching shaded tail rose in a playful way and tilted from side to side from behind the siren, a sunny smile glowing on her somewhat tanned skin.

"I promised I would come, Kaede, did I not?" Kirumi responded with a drop of playfulness, and Kaede let out a bubbly giggle before spinning on her back, golden hair flowing around her due to the water. "True, I just know you're so busy sometimes, plus the circumstances, so... I'd understand if it would be too difficult to see me."

That was true. As a regular helper of the village a little ways to the west of here, Kirumi worked extremely hard to please her community and provide prosperity for all ; she'd even been asked to run for the title of village mayor a few times, although she politely declined, preferring to work with less restrictions. It was on one night when she'd been collecting shells for the village artist's new project when she had her first fateful encounter with the siren, Kaede Akamatsu. She'd been tangled in a net, doing her best to seem strong and positive as hooks dug into her skin.

Kirumi immediately went to help Kaede despite all the tales of death sirens brought with them, and while she was of course cautious, she was determined to help the poor girl. In a matter of moments the silver-haired female discovered the genuine kindness that radiated from the other being, and quickly became inclined to care for the blonde until she was healed completely- and so began the next few months of Tojo's nightly visits to the beach, where at first it was just to heal the injured Akamatsu, but then it became something more.

There was just something alluring about Kaede, the way she went against everything the legends told about her kind, there was just something that was... different about the girl. Kirumi enjoyed spending time with her, talking to her, the sage-eyed girl was always working herself to the hardest and felt fulfilled by it ; however, with the blonde she felt a new type of euphoria that filled her with bliss. Tojo's heart did strange things around Akamatsu, so maybe there was something more than simple fascination by the foreign species, perhaps-

"Earth to Kirumi!!" Kaede's cheerful tone brought Kirumi out of her thoughts, and just as she turned her head to the other girl her face was doused with water, Emitting a small gasp of shock, she blinked water out of her eyes and dabbed at her face with glove, frowning a bit as she shot a disapproving look at the other girl, who was having a laughing fit,consequently splashing water all around her. At the lavender-eyed girl's chain of giggles, Kirumi couldn't fight the smile that rose to her lips and she shifted the basket at her side with a movement of her arm. "Alright, would you like to eat what I've brought you or would you rather play around some more?"

Instantly, Kaede perked up and a lopsided grin stretched across her features, childishly reaching out to wriggle her fingers at the basket, just out of her reach. "Ooh, ooh, what did you bring me this time?!" Kirumi chuckled with her velvety vocals and reached into the container and pulled out a simple peach, but the siren's eyes still lit up when she saw it.

"Thank you so much!!" Kaede chirped with a bright smile, and Kirumi felt heat tingle comfortingly at her face as she tossed the fruit to the other, who caught it with a practice hand, immediately beginning to messily bite into it. It was gone in mere moments, and the silver-haired girl laughed quietly to herself before raising an eyebrow at the other. "I'm assuming you like it, then?"

"Mhm!!" Kaede could barely make an audible signal that she enjoyed it, but still gave a vigorous nod before giving a happy sigh, dunking her head in the water and then coming back up with a cleaner face. "Once again, thank you soso much, Kirumi, Human food is so amazing, I'm in looove!!" Kirumi's heart nearly skipped a beat at that word, 'love', for some odd reason- no, it did alter its usual course for sure.

"I'm glad you like it, I'll bring anything you request at any time." Kirumi assured with a pleasant smile, tucking her hair behind her ears and her lips curled up even more at the thought of visiting the other more : her own little paradise. Kaede gave an ecstatic clap and grinned even wider, giving a happy sigh as she leaned on the shore, a little bit a way from where the legged girl sat.

"You're the best..." Kaede hummed softly and batted her eyelashes subconsciously at Kirumi, although her lavender eyes dulled a bit, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Concerned, Tojo reached out with a small frown and touched the girl's shoulder, everything else stopping in her mind at the worry of something wrong with her friend. "Is something wrong?"

Kaede chuckled sheepishly, pursing her lips into a flimsy smile and fidgeting with her golden locks. "It's just... I really like hanging out with you, but... I'm worried that this might get us in trouble. Like, the townspeople might hurt you, and I might be disgraced by my merfolk." She continued on with a voice that became more shaky by the moment, wringing her hands now as emotion glistened in her gaze. Kirumi felt a lump in her throat form as well, and she averted her gaze as she lowered her voice carefully. "What do you think we should do? I'll stop contact if you'd like." Even as these words left from her lips, she felt an incredible ache in her chest, and she grimaced.

However, Kaede quickly reached forward, taking Kirumi's hand in hers and giving it a squeeze, shaking her head at the other's notion. "No no, what I'm meaning to say is, well, I'd be willing to risk anything for you, Kirumi, I really... really value our r-relationship."

Even if she stumbled on the details towards the end, Kaede's words still hit Kirumi with the full emotion intended, and a giddy smile that seemed unusual on the sophisticated female's face took over her features. "I do too, Kaede, I do too."

Then, the both of them made a mental promise that no matter what, they wouldn't let anything come in between the connection they had, which didn't quite feel like just a friendship at this point.


End file.
